What if Michael didn't like Mia to begin with?
by Krystar
Summary: Chapter 9 up!!!! Wow! This first time I've updated in....5 months! There's a new kid at AE, and it takes his help for Micheal to get in touch with his true feelings. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. First Entry

A/N- Hey everyone this is my first fanfic. If you've written a Princess Diaries fic, I've read it, even if I didn't review it (and if I didn't, I'm soooo sorry I didn't have time, but trust me they're all awesome!). I'm personally a huge fan of Michael's, hence the fact that this is from his POV. Review (please do) for more chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Pete, the rest are Meg Cabot's  
  
A/N- Thanks for the reviews, especially Dreamcoat and Dragon2088. Your right, Michael is a bit grouchy sounding, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm going to fix that (hopefully). Also, all I said is that Michael didn't start out liking Mia. Doesn't mean he can start. Hehehehehe. Just so you know, I'm a huge Michael/Mia fan. Keep the reviews coming!  
  
October 1  
  
OK, so it's weird that a male senior keeps a diary. Well, I don't give a damn. My parents force me so I have an excuse.  
  
Anyway, the weirdest thing happened at lunch today. I was heading towards Lilly's table because I have nowhere else to sit. But, after a slight consideration on my part I decided to sit alone and work on the next edition of Crackhead.  
  
So, I was sitting there eating my lunch when this shadow lumed over me. I looked up questionly. It was some guy I didn't recognize. At my gaze he smiled and said, "Sup? Can I sit here?"  
  
I shrugged, putting away my stuff for Crackhead. "Sure."  
  
"Cool," he said, setting down his books. "I'm Pete- I'm new at Einstein."  
  
I shook his hand, realizing why he didn't look familiar.  
  
Me: I'm Michael. I'm a senior here.  
  
Pete (P)- Hey, Yeah, me too.  
  
Me: What, you had to move in the middle of your senior year?  
  
P- Yeah. It sucks.  
  
Me- I bet.  
  
We went on talking. It turns out we have a lot in common. It looks like I may finally have a friend of my own, and I won't have to sit with the Freshmen anymore.  
  
While I was working on Crackhead this afternoon, I got an IM from Thermopolis.  
  
FtLouie: Hey Michael!  
  
CracKing: Hey  
  
FtLouie: Why didn't you have lunch with us today?  
  
Ugh.  
  
CracKing: I decided to work on Crackhead.  
  
FtLouie: Oh.  
  
Pause.  
  
FtLouie: Well, I just wanted to say, thanks for tutoring me in Algebra  
  
Why must she always thank me? I would rather help Lana then have to work on Crackhead during G & T.  
  
CracKing: No prob Thermopolis.  
  
FtLouie: Who was that guy at lunch with you?  
  
CracKing: New kid. Name's Pete. He's pretty cool.  
  
FtLouie: OK, thanks, got to go. Cya!  
  
CracKing: Bye  
  
She signed off. So, the Princess might be interested in Pete? Hm........  
  
A/N- I know this was probably really bad but I'm trying for something original! Tell me what you think! I won't post more chapters if people don't like it. 


	2. Second Entry

A/N-OK, here's the second chapter.  
  
October 2  
  
Lunch was great! Pete and I talked the whole time about Lord of the Rings (A/N- one of the BEST books ever), when out of the blue, Pete goes, "Who's that?"  
  
I looked where he was pointing.  
  
Me: Who?  
  
P: The blonde.  
  
Me: Mia?  
  
P: Yeah, the tall one.  
  
Me: That's Mia. Why?  
  
P: Dunno. She's kinda cute.  
  
Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pete has a crust on my little sister's best friend!  
  
Later-  
  
CracKing: So, you think Pete's cute or something?  
  
FtLouie: Kinda, I guess.  
  
Hehehehehe.  
  
CracKing: OK.  
  
Then I signed off. This is going to be so much fun!  
  
  
  
October 3  
  
So, Pete and I sat with the Freshmen today. Mia and Pete chatted the whole time! I thought it was hilarious. Littly kept glancing at over at me with her eyebrows raised. I just grinned back at her.  
  
Lilly (L): Who's the new kid?  
  
Me: Pete. New senior.  
  
Lilly: What, does he have it for Mia?  
  
Me: What do you think?  
  
Lilly rolled her eyes at me and started talking to her boyfriend Pelkowski again. What a dork, tucking his shirts in like that……  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys think? I know this is short, but I'm doing my best here!!!!! Also, if you like weird poetry, check out some of my stuff, especially "Oblivian" and "Time to Bring Back the Light." Thanks! Keep the reviews coming for more chapters. 


	3. Third Entry

A/N- This is short too (my chapters seem to be getting shorter! AH!!!!!!!) Oh well, at least there should be quite a few chapters…..I love details. Hehehehe. Anyway, keep reviewing for more chapters. Thanx!  
  
  
  
October 3  
  
We had another "movie date" again. I went alone, as usual, but Lilly and all her friends had dates, including Mia- she went with Pete! The movie was OK I guess but was hard to concentrate when Mia and Pete were cooing quietly at each other throughout the whole thing! And when we dropped Pete off, he kissed Mia on the cheek! Mia spent a few hours over at our place before going home, but it was kinda weird to talk to her because she was in kind of a dreamy state (I'm guessing from her date). Is it just me, or does she get really cute looking when she's thinking romantically?  
  
AH!!!!!!!! Did I just call Mia cute? AH!!!!!!!!!!! Calm down self……calm down…….  
  
  
  
October 4  
  
So. Pete and Mia are officially going out. He spent the whole lunch period telling me how perfect she is and how they're going out again tomorrow. They're doubling with Lilly and Pelkowski. Anyway, I IMed her this afternoon while working on Crackhead (normally I don't like to interrupt my work, but….)  
  
CracKing: Hey, Thermopolis.  
  
FtLouie: Hey! Sup?  
  
CracKing: You all psyched about Pete?  
  
FtLouie: I guess. He's a good guy.  
  
What the heck? I thought she would ecstatic.  
  
CracKing: OK, cool.  
  
FtLouie: OK……..  
  
I signed off. Why am I glad that she's not head over heels for Pete? He's my friend….I dunno, somehow them being together just doesn't seem……right. 


	4. Fourth Entry

October 5  
  
Pete called at like, 11 last night to tell me how fabulous his date with Mia was. He's becoming obsessed. I almost feel sorry for Mia- didn't she want a boyfriend though?  
  
In G & T, I pulled Mia to the side while tutoring her.  
  
Me: Hey, Thermopolis. How was last night?  
  
Mia: It was great!  
  
She was smiling but it didn't seem real.  
  
Me: Good.  
  
She kept starring at me.  
  
Mia: Are you OK Michael?  
  
Me: Yeah, I guess. Now, back to the Pathagareum (A/N- I don't think I spelled that right.....) theorem.  
  
At the end of the day, I caught Pete flirting with some senior girls. I got really burned about it, so I walked up to him and said, "Where's Mia?"  
  
Pete (P): Dunno.  
  
Me: Well, why don't we go find her?  
  
P: Whatever.  
  
I dragged him off until we found Mia. They hugged, and she seemed pleased to see him.  
  
Mia: What's up?  
  
P: Nothing much.  
  
Mia: You wanna see another movie tonight?  
  
P: Sure! Sounds great.  
  
They kept making arrangements when Lilly walked over and whispered in my ear, "Jealous, big bro?"  
  
Me: What the hell?  
  
Lilly: I think you're jealous of Pete.  
  
Why would I want to be with Mia? Lilly is so clueless sometimes.  
  
Me: No, I'm not.  
  
Lilly: Whatever. Look, Mia and Pete want to make the movie thing double with Boris and I but if you want to tag along go ahead.  
  
Me: OK.  
  
To go, or not to go, that is the question......  
  
A/N: OK, this is getting kinda weird.........should I continue.......hm.......... 


	5. Fifth Entry

A/N- Hey everyone, thanks for hanging in there as I take my time writing this…..  
  
  
  
October 5 (later)  
  
I was actually able to watch most of the move this time. I was sitting next to Mia, and she was leaning on Pete's shoulder, who was on the other side of her. Pete was running his hands through her hair. In its own way it was sickening. When I glanced at Mia part way through the film she looked really tired. She was kinda starring off into space. She saw me looking at her and grinned slightly before turning her attention back to the movie. When we dropped her off he kissed her on the lips. Ugh.  
  
Mia spent the night. Before going back to my room I heard Mia and Lilly talking about Pete. Mia seemed really happy but I could see her face through the crack in the door and once again it looked phony. Maybe I'm just making stuff up though, but Mia deserves better than Pete.  
  
  
  
October 6  
  
There's a dance nest Thursday. Mia and Pete are going. I might go, just to make sure Pete doesn't cheat on Mia. It funny though, cause he genuinely likes Mia. I just don't know how much, especially after I caught him flirting yesterday. He called me today though and once again couldn't stop talking about how perfect Mia is. I really don't know what to expect from him.  
  
So I was talking with Mia at breakfast this morning (Lilly was still asleep) and she suddenly asked me if I was going to the dance on Thursday.  
  
Me: Probably.  
  
Mia (suddenly grinning): Save me a dance?  
  
Me: Sure.  
  
Not like I'm going with anyone.  
  
Me: What about Pete?  
  
Mia: Dancing and talking with one person for the whole night is no fun!  
  
Me: I guess.  
  
So I get to dance with the Princess again? Interesting.  
  
Then Lilly walked in. Mia turned slightly red and I said, "Hey sleepy- head."  
  
She shot an evil glance at me and then started to eat breakfast.  
  
Why am I so excited about the dance?  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, kind of a stupid ending, but I'm trying to prolong the story to make it interesting enough for people to read! Please review!!! 


	6. Sixth Entry

A/N – Finally!!! Chapter six!!! Michael's POV, as always. Please review!!! Also, if any of you write non-slash "Smallville" fics let me know, I'll read them!!!  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters except for Pete (damnit, I want Michael!) and Heather, whose name gets mentioned ONCE and only ONCE.  
  
October 8  
  
Four more days to the dance and counting…  
  
God I'm really nervous. Why? Because I think I like Mia. No, not like. I think I'm falling in love with my little sister's best friend!  
  
Also, my best friend's girlfriend.  
  
This is so not good.  
  
Besides, there is no way Mia likes me. That be just as bad as me liking her.  
  
Pete has been transferred to G&T. Luckily, he didn't volunteer to help Mia with her Algebra. He just sits next to her the whole time reading. With his arm around her. It was hard not to feel jealous. God, this is not good at all.  
  
At least I get to dance with her.  
  
  
  
October 9  
  
Three days to the dance…  
  
Well this settles it. Pete is dead. I caught him flirting again! I can't believe him! He's got a great girl like Mia and he's socializing with the likes of Lana!  
  
Ugh. Now Mia's "great". Just like Pete said she was.  
  
Almost perfect. She would be perfect if she liked me.  
  
And to think I wrote "A Tall Drink of Water" for Heather oh so long ago! Now it has new meaning.  
  
Anyway, Pete and I say with the Freshmen at lunch today. And of course, Pete kept telling Mia how wonderful she is. I had to restrain myself from yelling at him to shut the hell up and stop lying.  
  
God this not good.  
  
I have to stop liking Mia.  
  
  
  
A/N- Here we go! Michael finally realizes he likes Mia…and what's he gonna do about Pete? PLEASE REVIEW (and if you don't, at least (if your writing a PD fic) update!!!!) 


	7. Seventh Entry

A/N- Argh! I have a great library, but at the moment it sucks because it's taking forever to get Princess in Love in and I'm hangin on the edge, waiting to read it!!!! Thanks for all the reviews, but I want more….*grins evilly, and giggles* Also, PLEASE READ MY POETRY!!!!! (oops, did I just say that???) *sighs* well, at least R+R!!!  
  
October 10  
  
Two days until the dance.  
  
I helped Pete get reservations today for the dance. He reserved a Rolls Royce, since Mia already has a limo, and dinner at La Amarilla. Lucky girl, that place has good food.  
  
I still don't know why I'm helping Pete with Mia.  
  
Especially since he's been doing some serious flirting. I mean, not the normal playful banter. He's getting down to the real deal. It makes me sick.  
  
I guess I'm just a good friend.  
  
That's what my parents would say.  
  
Sometimes it sucks having doctors for parents.  
  
G&T was wonderful though, mainly cause Pete was talking to Boris Pelkowski about The Catcher and the Rye, the book they're reading for their lit class. So basically, I got to tutor Mia without pangs of jealousy. Our knees bumped once, as they always seem to do. Mia just glanced at me, then looked away. God, why won't she let me see those great eyes of hers?  
  
The dance is going to be torture.  
  
So, to help me get my mind off of it, I spent the entire trip home in the limo thinking of new lyrics. Except now that I'm "in love", I can't think of my normal metaphorical poems. All I can think of is pathetic sap.  
  
For instance, I'm still stuck on this. As a chorus. (note to self, always think of chorus first)  
  
And the stars in the sky  
  
Can't compare to the light  
  
In your eyes  
  
I will never forget  
  
This moment  
  
When that light  
  
Is mine  
  
God. I haven't written anything like that since Heather.  
  
This is not good.  
  
I have to stop liking Mia, or I'll drive myself insane.  
  
A/N- Ok, ok, I admit, I mentioned Heather twice. So sue me. But before you do, REVIEW!!!!!! 


	8. Eighth Entry

A/N- Here it is, Chap. 8! Only one or two more chaps to go! (I think….) As always, thanks for all the really great reviews. A note to Escritoria- this is NOT a sequel to the movie. Basically, I started writing it right after I finished the first PD book. Now I own both the first and the second and my stupid library still doesn't have the third on in. I'm going frantic; I have to read that book!!!!!!! *sighs*. Read my poetry. Please. And review it. *gives a really pathetic impressing of a puppy asking for food*. Review this fic too. It's my only "project" at the moment. OK, here goes…  
  
October 11  
  
Tomorrow is that dance. I'm going stag. Obviously.  
  
I asked Pete about the flirting today. He looked at me oddly. I think he knows I like Mia.  
  
Damn.  
  
Anyway, he said that he "flirts naturally" and he was "only trying to meet new people". Whatever. If he does anything, just one thing against his "love" for Mia at the dance, I will punch his nose till it's broken (A/N- OK, this is a little Mediator and 1-800-WHERE-R-U but sue me those books rock too).  
  
At least I get to dance with her.  
  
On a brighter note, I got accepted into Princeton. My parents didn't even know I had applied there but they were all "Michael, that's great!" when I told them about the letter I got. They want me to get my major in Deferential Equations and Calculus III. Works for me.  
  
OK, I gotta go rent my tux now. God this is torture.  
  
Later.  
  
Of course I run into Pete at the tux shop. We chat while we're being measured and I learned that Mia's dress is deep maroon. Good. Now I can wear a tie to match.  
  
It's all part of my master plan.  
  
What am I kidding myself. There is no master plan besides getting Mia to fall desperately in love with me.  
  
This "coincidence" might be "cute" though.  
  
A/N- I know it's really, really short but seriously if I give it all to you guys in one chapter what fun is that? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! What are you waiting for??? 


	9. 9th Entry

A/N: All of my poetry is gone. I finally realized that it really sucked so I'm moving on. I'm going to try and finish this fic since it's been hanging in the back of my mind. So here goes. We'll see how long it takes to finish this thing. Also, I re-read the whole fic up to this point and parts are sort of bad...oh well. Chapter 8 was pretty good. Some of my charming wit peaked through. Anyways, the show must go on!  
  
October 12  
  
The day.  
  
The dance is today.  
  
I'm so screwed.  
  
I don't think I'll be able to get through the night without totally losing control of myself and just dropping down and proclaiming my love for Mia.  
  
That would cause some excitement. It would also be totally pathetic and pointless.  
  
But I would never do anything to embarrass Mia.  
  
Never.  
  
October 12 (later)  
  
School went by soooooo slowly. I could hardly stand it. I kept fidgeting, and in G&T I kept glancing at Mia. Pete saw me once and raised is eyebrows at me. I shrugged and went back to my work (which I unfortunately had to do since Mia didn't have any Algebra homework).  
  
The dance is in four hours.  
  
October 12 (later)  
  
Three hours.  
  
October 12 (later)  
  
Two hours.  
  
October 12 (later)  
  
One hour.  
  
October 12 (later)  
  
Showtime.  
  
A/N: Hope this was slightly enjoyable. Please please please please please review! 


End file.
